


Voyeur

by fandom_Kylux_2017 (fandom_Kylux_2016), Uporoboros



Series: Драбблы R-NC17_2017 [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Издевательство над принципами функционирования Силы, в прямом смысле сияющий Хакс, повседневность, подглядывание без согласия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uporoboros/pseuds/Uporoboros
Summary: Зрение Силы дано не для этого





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> Часть цикла Intimité

**С** начала Кайло пробовал просто закрывать глаза, но терпения надолго не хватало. От напряжения то начинала болеть голова, то раздражающе чесалось все лицо, а с потерей концентрации растворялись и едва различимые видения. Но учитель Сноук настаивал на продолжении тренировок, поэтому пришлось пойти на крайние меры. В мастерских «Финализатора» изготовили сменный щиток визора для шлема — непрозрачный, отсекающий малейшие отблески света и цвета.  
  
Оказавшись в плотной темноте, Кайло огромным усилием воли отбросил зарождающуюся панику и представил, что глаза ему больше не нужны. Пара часов медитации, и он смог вполне сносно передвигаться по каюте, не порываясь сорвать шлем с головы. Для Кайло и раньше лучшим способом развития было отрезать любой путь к отступлению, поэтому он выпрямился, приказал себе не протягивать вперед руку в робком жесте слепого и вышел в коридор обычной энергичной походкой.  
  
Ему повезло не врезаться ни в патрулирующих штурмовиков, ни в стену. Кайло упрямо шагал вперед, чувствуя, как обостряется слух, а фантомные искры на фоне черноты сменяются еле заметными тенями предметов и слабыми всполохами живых аур. В них он и вцеплялся мысленно, набрасываясь на каждую, старательно вглядываясь в размытые очертания, учась отличать и анализировать их.  
  
Спустя неделю походы по коридорам удлинились, а еще через две Кайло впервые решился прийти на мостик с ослепляющим щитком в шлеме. Все это время ему счастливо удавалось избегать встреч с Хаксом, чтобы не позволить себе потерять контроль и упустить с таким трудом достигнутый успех. Цветные пятна аур теперь почти перестали непредсказуемо гаснуть, так что больше не нужно было добираться до каюты, ориентируясь на слух. Иногда скопления людей удавалось различить даже сквозь переборки. А самое главное — дверные проемы или углы уже не возникали на пути из ниоткуда.  
  
Кайло поприветствовал генерала обычным коротким кивком и замер неподалеку, сделав вид, что погружен в созерцание космоса. На самом же деле ему пришлось отвернуться, чтобы не выдать удивления. Страшно хотелось потереть глаза, будто после прямого взгляда на вспышку света — настолько ярким оказался Хакс вблизи. Это было необычно — не бесформенное пятно, а четко повторяющее контуры фигуры красно-оранжевое зарево. Кто бы мог подумать... Осознание, что теперь можно разглядывать Хакса, даже стоя к нему спиной, приятно щекотало нервы, однако странным образом не отвлекало и не мешало фокусироваться. Так светился бы либо одаренный, либо человек с очень, очень сильной волей, уверенный в своем деле, цельный и крепкий. Несправедливо, что этот упертый ублюдок был настолько красив, хоть как на него смотри — что глазами, что через Силу.  
  
Отследив перемещения патрулей, Кайло замер под дверью генеральской каюты. У него хватило времени сосредоточиться, и он напрягся, отгоняя лишние мысли, сузив внимание, устремляя свой в будущем всевидящий взгляд сквозь переборки. Есть! Конечно, на ком еще тренироваться, как не на этой сверхновой в человеческом теле. Почти прижавшись шлемом к гладкой поверхности, Кайло жадно вглядывался и запоминал. Через несколько минут он будто очнулся и удалился к себе.  
  
Лежащий на кровати Кайло закрыл глаза ладонями и рванулся изо всех сил. Он незримо пронзал все слои дюрастали, что разделяли его и отдыхающего после отбоя Хакса. Такого раньше делать не приходилось, но запечатленный в памяти отпечаток ауры будто притягивал, помогая искать его в мельтешении реальных и подсунутых мозгом образов. И вот все отступило на задний план, позволяя смотреть без помех. Фигура Хакса, сотканная словно из огня, уже воспринималась как нечто привычное, поэтому Кайло слегка расслабился и начал наблюдать.  
  
Хакс тоже лежал на постели. Воображение услужливо подсказало, что он, наверное, остался в нательной майке и брюках, а может, даже переоделся во что-то вроде пижамы. Обычно насыщенно-красные всполохи его ауры сейчас выглядели слегка приглушенными — вероятно, из-за расстояния, или же так себя проявляла усталость. Кайло начал подозревать, что Хакс спит или дремлет, но вот тот пошевелился, а цвета странным образом изменились, в них появились переливы изумрудного и розового цвета. А затем огненная рука сместилась вниз, где разгоралась алая пульсация, периодически выстреливающая искрами.  
  
Кайло зажмурил свои настоящие глаза, чтобы не отводить взгляда Силы — смотреть на Хакса хотелось не отрываясь, а необычные явления в ауре немного озадачивали. Пульсация становилась интенсивнее и чаще, сопровождаясь ритмичными движениями руки. Это же... Кайло разом бросило в жар от осознания, чему именно он стал свидетелем. Не зная о тайном наблюдателе, генерал Хакс бесстыдно самоудовлетворялся, раскинувшись на своих, конечно же, безупречно чистых идеальных простынях.  
  
Первым побуждением было отвернуться, заблокировать увиденный образ, но происходящее завораживало сочетанием непристойности и роскоши словно обезумевших красок. Кайло теперь казалось, что он наяву и совсем близко различает слегка покрасневшую кожу на щеках и напряженной шее, что он слышит учащенное дыхание и прорывающиеся короткие стоны. О ком же думал сейчас Хакс, что за мысли позволяли ему сбросить все свои защитные маски и стать столь уязвимым и столь притягательным?  
  
Кайло осознал, что его собственная ладонь прижата к горячей выпуклости на штанах, а тело против воли подается вперед в том же ритме, в котором пульсировала аура Хакса. Он отдернул было руку, но жар и тяжесть в паху стали почти болезненными, а невыносимое, восхитительное создание где-то там, в другой каюте, взывало и требовало смотреть на него. Всхлипнув, Кайло перекатился на живот, запустил ладонь за пояс и сжал почти онемевший от напряжения член. Пылающее лицо уткнулось в подушку. Кайло сжимал веки чуть ли не до слез и качал бедрами, раз за разом вталкивая член между ладонью и постелью, ускоряясь по мере того, как ускорял свои движения Хакс.  
  
Все закончилось в огненной вспышке, которая затем плавно угасла, оставляя за собой прежнее спокойное свечение. Кайло пришел в себя, лежа на липком пятне, опустошенный и странно умиротворенный. Теперь он знал, что стоит закрыть глаза — и в любой момент увидеть Хакса окажется очень легко. Это не должно было повториться.  
  
И повторялось снова и снова.


End file.
